Final Summer
by TwistedRaver
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS: Late nights, crazy camp owners, sneaking out, thunderstorms, heat, humor, love. What else can you expect when it's your final summer at camp? AU -Sequel to Welcome to Camp-
1. Welcome to Camp

**So what do you know. I wrote a sequel to _Welcome to Camp_. I wonder how it will turn out. Well that's up to you the readers to determine that! **

**Title: **Final Summer  
**Summary:** Late nights, crazy camp owners, sneaking out, thunderstorms, heat, humor, love. What else can you expect when it's your final summer at camp? AU  
**Parings:** If you read Welcome to Camp then you know, which I advise you to do or you will be completely lost. But there might be some new couples! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto

* * *

"What do you mean you two aren't going to camp with us this summer?!" Sakura shrieked looking at the two Hyuugas before them. Not too long ago, the group of sixteen year olds found out that two of their friends were being forced to go to other camps. Because that's what their fathers wanted them to go.

"We're sorry Sakura-chan, but that's where they signed us up." Hinata said watching the pink haired girl as she paced the floor.

"I can't go without my Hinata-chan!" Naruto said grabbing the said girl and hugging her.

"What camp do you have to go to?" Tenten asked Neji.

"A sports camp." Neji answered. "Hinata has to go to an etiquette camp."

"How...Boring." Ino said her nose scruched up.

"You guys have to go to camp with us." Sakura said. "What would you do if you were forced to go to sports camp?" She asked turning to Sasuke.

"Hn. I'd go." He answered.

"You Sasuke Uchiha are no help at all." Sakura said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Shikamaru what do think? And don't even say it's troublesome." Ino said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Just call Deidara and Kimiko." He said. It was as simple as that...

* * *

_"Hello?"_ The phone was on speaker and the eight teens could hear a female in the background talking. Saying something like, "Give me the damn phone."

_"Please Kimiko, I'm on the phone, un."_

"Hey, Deidara. It's us." Sakura said. They heard a small click.

_"It's _them_, un. What's up?" _Deidara asked.

_"Hey you guys."_ Kimiko said.

"Hey. You know how camp is in like two weeks?" Sakura started.

_"Yeah what about it?" _Kimiko asked.

"We have a problem." Ino finished.

_"Just great..." _They heard Deidara mumble.

_"...You're all going right? So what's the problem?" _Kimiko asked them.

"That's the problem. We aren't all going." Tenten answered.

"Hina-chan and Neji are signed up for different camps!" Naruto yelled. It was silent on the other end for a while. They all thought they lost their two ex-counselors.

_"Well then...You'll just go then won't you." _Kimiko said.

"What? You're supposed to help us Kimiko." Sakura said.

_"Calm down, un. You'll just tell your parents that you'll be going to these camps and when their out of the way...Change the tags on your bags and get on the bus to go to the camp you really want to go to." _Deidara told them.

"Ano, the camps we're supposed to go to have parent's day." Hinata said.

"Hn. And they still need to sign them up." Sasuke added.

_"You know Uchiha...You don't give us enough credit." _Deidara mumbled.

_"Ne, you'll be on the list. Deidara will just have to drive up to the camp, sneak in, put your names on the list and you're in." _

_"Deidara's going to do what?!"_ Kimiko ignored Deidara and continued talking.

_"__And we'll just have to figure out this parent's day thing later. __Well we have to go, and good luck. See you guys in soon. Bye." _With that the phone went dead.

"That was so simple." Sakura said smiling.

"Then why didn't you think of it forehead?" Ino asked.

"Shut it Ino-pig."

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Hinata and Neji stood before their fathers, saying good by before they went to etiquette camp and sports camp respectively.

"Enjoy your time a sports camp, Neji." Hizashi said to his son. Neji nodded.

"I will father."

"And learn something at etiquette camp, Hinata." Hiashi said to his daughter.

"Yes, father." Hinata said bowing slightly. The two twin Hyuugas gave the teens a slight nod before heading back to the limo. Neji and Hinata waved as the limo pulled off. The moment the limo turned the corner, they ripped off the the names tags from their _camp_. And the tags on their bags, replacing them with the ones their ex-counselors had sent them a week before after learning of their dilemma.

"I'm surprised you guys kept that up." Sasuke said walking up to them with the rest of their friends behind him.

"Yay! Hinata-chan! You get to go to camp with us!" Naruto exclaimed hugging the girl.

"Geez Naruto, no need to kill the girl." Sasuke said bonking the boy on the head.

"Come on you guys! The faster we get on this bus, the faster we can get going." Ino said.

* * *

"Another year at camp. Aren't you excited Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as they walked with their friends to find their counselors from last year, though they could very well call them friends.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Oh come on teme! You're just as excited as the rest of us." Naruto said over his shoulder.

"Hey look there's Kimiko and Deidara!" Ino said waving at the two walking toward them. One looked angry as she tugged her bag behind her. While the other mumbled things to her. Apparently he wasn't making her feel any better. This year the counselors had arrived the same time as the campers. They finally met them half way.

"What's up, un?" Deidara asked. There was a mixture of nothings and grunts.

"What's wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tsunade has lost her effing mind." Kimiko said before Deidara could speak.

"Well granny does drink right?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"She's upset about her roommate." Deidara answered.

"I thought you guys got to pick who you wanted to room with." Hinata said.

"Not this year. I'm rooming with Sasori and well...Kimiko she's rooming with--"

"I'm rooming with Hisa." She said. She seemed to have calmed down just slightly. "She said since it was our last year counseling, she'd love to see our team work..." Kimiko added.

"Sounds more like torture." Tenten mumbled.

"Hn. So how did the grouping go this year?" Neji asked.

"Well you guys are rooming together and you girls are rooming together, but you won't be on the same team. Guys will get two guy counselors and the girls will get two girl counselors." Deidara said.

"What? This is you and Kimiko's last summer here at camp and you won't be our counselors?" Sakura asked her hands on her hips.

"I am your counselor so you were half right..." Kimiko said showing Sakura her the paper.

"What the hell are we doing this year anyway?" Naruto asked.

"No idea, un. There's going to be a welcoming orientation after all the campers arrive. You guys better go check in and get your cabins." Deidara said grabbing Kimiko by her upper arm and dragging her away.

"This is going to be one hell of a summer, huh?" Ino said, before anyone could answer she began to walk toward the check in.

* * *

**Okie dokie. Well that's the beginning of the squeal. ^^ I hope it doesn't suck. Because then I would be sad. **

**So to keep me from being incredibly sad, leave me a review! It'll motivate me to update! ^^**

**Along with your review, send me some ideas as to what you would like them to do this year at summer camp? I would love to hear your ideas! **

**Until Later,  
****TwilightRaver**


	2. Orientation, Boys vs Girls

**Chapter 2 is here early...Thank Spring Break. ahahah. I would like to thank; _jaberjazz_, _Uchiha-Kirara_, and _jolteonforever_ for reviewing last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Also thanks to _Gabubi-baka_ for adding this story to their alerts. And of course all readers. **

**Anywho, onward with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this, yo.

* * *

The eight teens met up after they went to their cabins to head to the orientation in the mess hall. The girls were in cabin twenty-eight, while the boys were in cabin twelve.

"Why are we so far from each other?" Naruto whined.

"It's not that bad, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yeah, it could always be worse." Tenten pointed out.

"Think of it this way, sneaking out will be a lot more fun." Ino said.

"Troublesome, we aren't sneaking out anywhere." Shikamaru said. Everyone else ignored the one-sided argument as they finally made it to the mess hall sitting down at a table with Deidara and Kimiko…Sasori and Hisa as well.

"These are the brats I have to waste my time on this summer?" Hisa asked glaring at the female portion of the group as they sat.

"We aren't too found of you either." Sakura said glaring back.

"Campers! Counselors! Settle down!" Everyone turned to look toward the front of the mess hall, where Tsunade stood at the microphone. "Welcome to the opening of the brand new Camp Konoha! Everything about it is new, from the location to the food." Some old campers and counselors cheered.

"Along with these changes, we've decided to do something different this year. Last year most of you recall the camp games, well this year we're taking it to the next step. Some of you are probably wondering why, I didn't mix the sexes." Some younger campers snickered. Tsunade rubbed her forehead before continued.

"The reason behind that is that this year, it's a battle against the sexes! The boys verse the girls!" Immediately there was clamor in the mess hall.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Naruto exclaimed. "You girls are going down! Tell them teme!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend before smirking and looking at the girls.

"We won't lose to you."

"Don't be so sure Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright settle down." The chattering slowly died down and Tsunade had their attention once again. "Last year I took away the end of camp dance. This year, I'm bringing it back." Again more chatting. Suddenly Tsunade face became serious. "Listen campers and counselors, this will be no ordinary boys verse girls. Starting in two days everyone and I mean every single one of you will be participating unless notified. These little games will be intense, and you will be sore after you play them no doubt about it."

"Any points accumulated are not put up for individual teams; all boys are on one team, even though they are in smaller groups. And the same goes for the girls. None of you will know what game will be played until the day you step on to that field. With that being said, have fun! And enjoy your stay!"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as the group walked out of the mess hall. Why did he agree to go back to camp? Oh yeah, that's right…To get away from one troublesome woman and to spend time with another.

"Come on, Shikamaru! This is going to be fun!" Ino exclaimed grabbing on to his waist.

"Hey, no fraternizing with the enemy, un." Deidara said pulling the two of them apart. "Keep your head in the game, un."

"Will that stop you from sticking your tongue down Kimiko's throat?" Sasori asked bluntly. Said girl coughed violently turning multitude shades of red.

"Great, just the image I needed. I'll be at the cabin." Hisa said turning and walking away.

"Anyway…" Tenten began trying to end the awkward silence that had followed. "This should be fun, ne?" She asked.

"Hn. You girls think you can win?" Neji asked a smirk on his face.

"Damn straight I think us girls can win." Tenten said back.

"No way! We're so going to win! Its proven boys are better!" Naruto said.

"I think you're wrong Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly. Everyone looked at the Hyuuga. Who knew she would be the one to say that.

"Interesting…I'm going back to the cabin." Sasori mumbled walking away from the group. They were wasting his time.

"You tell him Hinata!" Sakura cheered.

"You know what this means right?" Kimiko asked them all embarrassment blown away. Deidara smirked hands in his pockets.

"War?" He questioned.

"Of course."

"Wait…Does that mean we can't talk to each other?" Naruto asked pouting.

"Don't be ridiculous, Naruto. It's just all fun and games, un." Deidara said sighing.

"In any case don't cry too much when you lose, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke scoffed.

"As if."

"And don't take me too lightly Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed.

"Tch, troublesome. You wouldn't let me even if I tried." Shikamaru said staring up at the clouds. Again, why did he come to camp?

"Hinata-chan, don't let us push you around! Kick our ass if you have to." Naruto said. Sasuke hit Naruto on the head.

"Whose side are you on, dobe?" Sasuke questioned. Hinata giggled at them.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't let you guys." She said.

"I hope we don't bruise your ego too much when we win, Neji." Tenten said. Neji smirked.

"Hn. Not as much as yours will be when _we_ win." He replied. Deidara and Kimiko looked at each other. The summer may not be as horrible as they thought it may be.

* * *

Kimiko entered the cabin only to find Hisa looking through _her_ phone.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko asked trying to grab the phone from her. Hisa moved it out of her reach just when she almost had it.

"Looking through it obviously. I knew you were slow, but really Kimiko?" Hisa asked. "You should really delete your old text messages. Or at least not leave it lying around."

"And you shouldn't be looking through other peoples stuff." Kimiko said snatching her phone away successfully this time. Kimiko sighed. "Listen, I don't want to get into any fights this year. Can't we just get a long…For the sake of all humanity?" Hisa looked like she was thinking about it.

"I'm not going to pretend to like you or anything about you and that goes for those brats. So don't give me that humanity bull. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Kimiko liked those terms, but she doubt it would worked…Since in all honesty, she was ready to set her on fire.

* * *

Deidara watched as his roommate sketched away in one of his sketch books. Not that he didn't respect Sasori's view of art; he just thought it was wrong. Deidara for one thing didn't want to be sitting in silence, and there was something that always got him about Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori." Sasori sighed but turned to look at him anyway. "You're a good looking guy."

"Finally admitting you're gay, Deidara. That'll break Kimiko's heart." Sasori said. Deidara glared at him.

"Would you let me finish, un." Sasori raised and eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Anyway, as long as I've known you, I've never known you to have a girlfriend." Deidara said.

"I've had one, Deidara. Though I don't get why it concerns you." Sasori said turning back to his work.

"You should get another one, un. I've seen girls talk about you like the way girls do." He said. Sasori scoffed.

"No."

"Sure, they're annoying. How about Hisa? She's not that bad."

"Absolutely not." Sasori said looking at the blond again.

"Give me one good reason why?" Deidara said. Though Deidara himself could come up with about fifty reasons right there on the spot. Sasori turned and pulled out one of his older sketchbooks. He flipped opened to one page, showing it to Deidara. "And all this time, I thought Kimiko had problems."

The picture was of Hisa as a puppet and Sasori cutting the strings and below that...a pit of fire **(1)**. Sasori turned the page and on that one Hisa was falling from an airplane with no parachute. Deidara shook his head.

"There's only so much a person can take being in a room with her." Sasori said. Deidara took note of that. If he were ever to get his friend to hook up with someone…Hisa was _**out**_ of question.

* * *

"I'm really pumped about this." Tenten said. "Last year may have been fun, but I have a feeling that this year is going to be ten times that." She added.

"I agree with you, Tenten. I can't wait to get out there. What do you think we'll play?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care, but I have a feeling the guys are going to try to psych us out." Ino said.

"Won't you just make yourself paranoid thinking that way?" Hinata asked. Ino shrugged.

"Yeah, but just be ready for anything." Ino said.

"You know how Tsunade-sama said that, we would be leaving each of these rounds sore…I'm really curious as to why." Sakura said.

"These aren't going to be baby games that's for sure. And that's what excites me the most. We have a reason to get dirty." Tenten said a smile on her face.

"Girls, we can't hold back anything."

* * *

"This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down on the bed.

"Naruto stop being an idiot and sit down." Sasuke said rubbing his temples.

"Unfortunately he can't help being an idiot." Neji said. Naruto glared at them both.

"Help a guy out Shikamaru." Naruto said. Shikamaru's head rolled to the side to look at the blond.

"You're right, Neji."

"Gee…Thanks." Naruto said jumping one last time and then plopping down onto the bed. "Come on you guys have no energy at all. This is going to be an awesome summer. Tell me you aren't excited."

"I'm not excited." Shikamaru said. Quite frankly in Naruto's book…Shikamaru didn't count.

"Hn. It will be fun." Sasuke said.

"And what do you think Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I think you need to stop asking questions. But I do think it will be fun." He replied.

"We ought to be careful though, the girls aren't going to go down with a fight." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled that goofy smile.

"That's what makes this so exciting!"

* * *

**(1)- I really like fire...haha -.-'**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, because I actually had a lot of fun writing it. Though I did get distracted with all the ideas running through my head for future chapters. Just to let you know, Deidara and Sasori are in cabin sixteen and Kimiko and Hisa are in cabin twenty-four.  
**  
**Also that Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Neji are on Sasori and Deidara's team incase I didn't make that obvious.**

**Anything else? Hm...I guess the only thing left to say is, please review! I get motivation to write when reviews come in, and I'm sure a lot of writer feel the same way I do. ^^ **

**Until next time, **

**TwilightRaver **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I honestly don't like this chapter. It's pretty much filler and the real action starts next chapter.  
Thanks to_ Uchiha-Kirara _and _KNO_ for reviewing! And to those who read my story. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer:** When the sky is green and the grass is blue, _that_ will be the day I own Naruto.

* * *

It had been a day since arriving at the camp and Hisa's proposal to completely ignore one another, but Kimiko simply couldn't sit in silence and not talk to the person she's rooming with. It just wasn't…right. She could have very well have gone to find Deidara and the others…But that was it, she had to find them. Meaning she had no idea where they could be. That was one of the downsides of having a new camp, not knowing where everything worth doing was.

She looked over at her roommate who was painting her toenails. Kimiko sighed. "Hey Hisa." Hisa looked over at her an annoyed look on her face.

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kimiko asked bluntly. Even if she didn't like Hisa, there was no denying that Hisa was a pretty girl and there was in no way, ever…**Ever** that she was going to admit that out loud.

"That's none of your business." Hisa growled at her.

"True…Sorry, I was just curious." Kimiko said turning her attention back to the ceiling.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Kimiko questioned looking over at her again. Hisa sighed out of annoyance.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Kimiko was about to say something, they were actually having a somewhat friendly conversation. "And the fact that you have one sickens me to no end. Did that quench your curiosity?" Kimiko looked away and toward the ceiling sighing once again. Just when she thought they were getting somewhere.

"You know what…You stay here and mope I'll catch you later." Kimiko said getting up making sure to take her phone with her. Kimiko stepped out in the sun and tried calling that blond once again.

_"Kimiko."_ Kimiko smiled upon hearing his voice on the other end of the phone. Finally he picked up.

"Hey Deidara. Where are you?" She asked.

_"Did you look, un?"_ Deidara asked and Kimiko could clearly hear the amusement in his voice.

"Not really." She heard what sounded like the click of his tongue.

_"Well then, you better start looking."_ With that the line went dead. Kimiko sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"You and your silly little games…" She mumbled. "Now…if I were Deidara…Where would I hide?"

* * *

"Please explain to me, why we're following the guys around like some stalker?" Tenten asked the blond girl she stood next to. The girls stood behind a cabin as the guys played a game of soccer with some of the other boys at the camp.

"Tenten. Tenten. Tenten. We aren't stalkers since we know them and just so happen to be dating them. And how many times do I have to explain why we're doing this to you?" Ino inquired. Tenten heaved a sigh.

"Enlighten us one more time." She said.

"We're following them to make sure they don't try anything funny for the game tomorrow…Whatever that maybe." Ino explained.

"Ino-pig, you have lost your ever loving mind." Sakura said shaking her head at her best friend. She'd rather be swimming in the lake.

"They're just playing a game of soccer. I doubt they're worried much about tomorrow and we shouldn't either." Hinata said. Ino looked skeptical before looking toward the field once again.

----------------------------

Sasuke got that feeling of being watched. Though he was used to it, there stares were different. Turning around he noticed four figures standing behind a cabin hiding. He raised an eyebrow what the hell were those girls doing.

"Oi…Hyuuga. Nara." He called looking over at Neji and Shikamaru. "Did you notice them?" Sasuke asked inclining his head toward the four girls. Neji didn't even look to that direction, but Shikamaru did and sighed.

"Hn. I did, they've been there for quite some time."

"What a drag."

"Any idea what the hell they're doing?"

"I don't question the female mind, Uchiha." Neji said.

"I bet this is all Ino…" Shikamaru said looking up to the sky again. That girl was just too much sometimes.

"Oi! Are you two playing or not?!" Naruto yelled running in front of them.

"Dobe, shut up. Look over there." Naruto looked to where Sasuke pointed to.

"Hey!!!" Immediately Sasuke covered his mouth.

"What's going on?" One of the guys asked. "Are you guys still playing?"

"No, we just remembered we had to meet someone." Sasuke said letting go of Naruto. The kid shrugged and walked away.

"Who are we meeting, teme?"

"Just shut up and tell me when they aren't looking."

----------------------------

"Ino…This is getting ridiculous. Let's just go somewhere else." Sakura said pulling the blondes attention from the field.

"You guys honestly are no fun, whatsoever." Ino said.

"How in world is this fun?" Tenten asked. If anything she would prefer to be on the field herself playing.

"I have to agree with them Ino-chan. Can't we just go do something…fun?" Hinata asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah. Might as well go over there then…" Ino said turning back around only to freeze. "Ne, where'd they go?"

"Where could they—" Sakura didn't finish when the girls screamed as they were splashed with cold water. They turned around to find their boyfriends standing there with now empty water bottles.

"What was that for?!" Sakura screeched.

"Hn. You shouldn't be spying." Sasuke said.

"Badly I might add." Neji said.

"This is your entire fault Ino." Tenten said glaring at the blond.

"Troublesome woman I knew it was all you, what's with the spying?" Shikamaru asked her. Ino scratched the back of her head laughing slightly.

"You see…We…Who am I kidding, I trying to find out if you guys were trying to do anything sneaky." Ino said dropping her hands.

"Sneaky?" Naruto questioned. "You thought we were going to cheat on you guys? Hinata-chan!" Naruto said the overemotional tears about to fall.**(1) **Each girl slapped a hand to their foreheads.

"Naruto-kun, that's not it at all." Hinata said sighing at him.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber." Sasuke mumbled.

"Teme! Well then what did they mean?" Naruto asked.

"They probably thought we were trying to figure out what the game was for tomorrow." Neji said.

"Wrong, Neji." Tenten said. "Ino was trying to figure out if you guys were trying to find out what the game was." Ino glared at Tenten.

"Gee, Tenten. Some friend you are." She said. Tenten shrugged.

"Since you guys are here, why not go take a swim in the lake? I mean you guys did us the pleasure of getting our hair wet." Sakura said.

----------------------------

"CANON BALL!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the water, splashing the people around.

"Dobe, that was unnecessary." Sasuke said wiping the water from his face.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto. Next time I might try to drown you." Sakura said, but was splashed with water. She turned to see Hinata looking in the other direction. "Ne, ne. I won't drown the baka."

"So what do you guys think we'll do tomorrow?" Tenten asked as she was pulled through the water by Neji.

"Hn. It just better be entertaining." Neji said stopping in the circle.

"Whatever it is it's going to be troublesome…" Shikamaru said from the dock. Ino hit him with the back of her hand.

"Just shut up already."

"You two never stop…" Hinata said shaking her head slightly. They fought more than anyone she'd ever known…Well there was Sakura and Ino…Maybe Ino was the problem. "Let's not worry about it right now you guys. Let's just enjoy this time." Hinata said to them.

"Hinata-chan's right! Let's have some fun!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Kimiko cursed when she scrapped her leg on an unseen twig on her way to top of what she figured had to be the highest point in the camp. She had to walk a pretty far in order to get to where she was. And if he wasn't at the top of this stupid hill cliff, whatever it was…She'd just give up and sleep right there.

Finally she reached leveled ground and smiled upon seeing that blond sitting there looking very calm.

"You finally found me, un." Deidara said looking at her over his shoulder. "What took you so long?" He asked looking back toward the sky. Kimiko rolled her eyes before walking and sitting besides him on the ground.

"It's a big camp." She said. Deidara smirked. "You're really calm. What evil thing is on your mind?" Deidara looked at her.

"I'm hurt Kimiko, un." He said putting his hand to his heart. She laughed slightly and shook her head. "So how was the first night with Hisa?" He asked her. Kimiko cringed.

"Silent. You know I asked her if she had a boyfriend just before calling you for like the millionth time. She answered me finally, she said no. Then she went on to chew me out of course but what else would you expect."

"Really? How…interesting. I asked Sasori if he had a girlfriend last night. He said no as well. Now with that information how about we do something about it." Deidara said.

"You mean like last summer…You know why not? We'll just put them together it'll be easy and so simple and it won't—"

"No, we're not putting them together, un. Hisa and Sasori together is a big no." Kimiko looked at him with a questioning look. "Believe me, un. It's for the best…I don't want to see my friend become a murderer." Kimiko was pretty confused but decided that it was best not to question it anymore.

"So what, we find them each someone that they'll actually like?"

"Yeah, but let's make this a little more interesting." She waited for him to continue. "Seeing as we're having this boys verse girls thing, might as well make this one of the little competitions, un."

"I knew there was a reason you were so calm…" Kimiko mumbled. Deidara ignored her and continued.

"I bet you fifty bucks that the guys and I can find a girl that Sasori will actually like, before you and the girls find Hisa a guy, un." Kimiko laughed throwing her head back.

"You still owe me twenty from last year." She said. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Do you take the deal or not?" He asked. Kimiko nodded and shook his hand. Instead of letting her go he pulled her to him. His warm breath tickled her ear. "We won't lose, un."

* * *

**(1) This actually happened...Well kind of. ahaha. But my friend's boyfriend freaked out and jumped to conclusions once. We all slapped our foreheads and my friend said (not nicely I might add) "You're an idiot...I love you...but you're an idiot."**

**I'm think of taking this chapter and burning it...It's boring and...Simply I think it's lacking. But when you write a full chapter...The thought of deleting it is as Shikamaru would say; "troublesome." **

**I'm sorry if you hate me right me! But please review if you still love me. I promise next chapter will be exciting. ^^**

**-TwilightRaver  
**  
**PS. If you guys have any ideas for what they should play for boys verse girls just let me know. ^^**


	4. Capture the Flag?

**Chapter 4 is here loves. Thanks to _Uchiha-Kirara_, _KNO_, and _jolteonforever_ for reviewing. You all know how grateful I am. And thank you too all those that read! ^^  
**

**Let me warn you now…That evil little voice in my head took over when I was writing this. So when you read the madness you know where it comes from…hehehe**

**Disclaimer:** When you're done with this…You'll be glad I don't own Naruto

* * *

The campers stood in the field waiting for Tsunade to announce the game that they were going to be playing.

"Alright, listen up everyone." Tsunade said. Everyone quieted down waited for her to continue. "I will now tell you the game and the rules to that game you will be playing today." Tsunade paused for dramatic effect. "Capture the Flag!" She said. Some people began to murmur.

"Capture the Flag? You said that we would be playing games that would make us sore!" One kid yelled from the audience.

"Yeah! That game is for little kids!" Another agreed. Tsunade smirked and waited for people to stop talking.

"Are you done?" She asked when the finished. "This is no ordinary game of capture the flag. The original rules do apply, but in this game of capture the flag you will do whatever you can to get that flag. That includes tackling. Think of it as a game of football. The moment the game gets too out of hand will the moment that Shizune or I will end the game. Is that understandable?" People nodded. "Good. There will be twelve members on each team because we will be joining counselor groups together. The first game will take place in twenty minutes. Counselors you were given the times in which you will approximately be playing. Don't be late."

"Can you believe this?" Ino said scrunching up her face as they began to walk away from the field. "We're going to get so dirty."

"Ne, it's not that bad really." Tenten said. "A little dirt never killed anyone." She added.

"Tch, yeah right." Ino mumbled.

"What time are we going to be playing?" Sakura asked the two counselors behind them.

"After dinner." Hisa mumbled. "I suggest you don't eat much." She added just a little louder.

"And just guess who we'll be playing against." Kimiko said.

"Deidara and Sasori's team?" Hinata asked looking at them over her shoulder. Kimiko nodded.

"Well then…This just got so much more interesting." Tenten said as she smirked at the newly gained information.

* * *

"Do you really think the girls are going to tackle us?" Naruto asked his arms behind his head.

"I know Kimiko will, un." Deidara said though he said it with a smile as though he was remembering something.(1)

"I doubt my Hinata-chan will hurt me. So I'm ok." Naruto said.

"Hn. I wouldn't take Hinata so lightly, Uzumaki." Neji told his friend. "She might surprise you. Tenten definitely won't stop at anything to take any of us down."

"I think you're wrong about Hinata-chan, Neji." Naruto said. Neji just rolled his eyes. "What about Ino?" Shikamaru sighed.

"If you're lucky she won't care therefore she'll just stand there. But since we lack in the area of luck, she'll kick our ass." Shikamaru said.

"What no 'troublesome'?" Sasuke asked his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"It was implied."

"And Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"We all know how stupid it is to ask that." Sasuke said. "She'll probably be one of the worse."

"You know what that means right, un?" Deidara asked. "We have to beat our girlfriends."(2)

"That sounds horrible." Sasori said breaking the silence that had fallen amongst the group. "You really couldn't have put it any other way? You're as stupid as your art." He said walking away. Deidara glared after him.

"You guys get the point. Remember after dinner."

* * *

It was just before the group headed down to the field to begin their own game of Capture the Flag. On their way down they looked at the score board just outside the field. The boys were a head by one game.

"Hell yeah! We're winning!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"I wouldn't get too happy Naruto. You still have to go against us." Sakura said. "And it won't be easy to get that flag."

"Ne, Sakura-chan. No need to sound so evil." Naruto said a nervous smile on his face.

"Come on you guys, let's go already." Ino said beginning to walk away from the board.

Down upon the field the two groups were separated, the boys on the left and the girls on the right. The field was divided evenly down the middle and on each side were two areas marked off, one in each corner. In the right corner on each side was a colored flag waiting to capture. In the left corner on each side was marked off as the 'jail' that was needed for every game of Capture the Flag.

The twelve boys and twelve girls all stood in their respective spots waiting for the game to begin.

"Alright you guys. I hope you're ready for an intense game of Capture the Flag." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair. "Begin!" The whistle was blown and not a single person on the field moved any.

"I say we team up and go for it." Kimiko said.

"Screw that!" Some red headed girl yelled at her before running across the line only to get knocked down by some dark haired guy on the other side. The girl groaned as she was then hauled off to the jail.

"What a useless piece of—" Hisa began but was cut off short.

"Put that negativity into keeping them off our side." Ino said. Hisa 'hmphed' before turning her attention back to the boys. And at once four or five on each side ran across the lines to try and capture the flag.

"Damn it!" Tenten yelled just before hitting the ground. Her and her capture rolled in the grass for a few moments before the stopped. The person above her chuckled slightly. "It's not funny, Neji!" She yelled at him once her head started to clear.

"I wasn't laughing." He said innocently though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Neji got up and pulled Tenten up along with him.

"Now I have to go to jail…" Tenten mumbled.

"That's right, now get going." Neji said. Tenten stuck her tongue out at him as she walked toward the jail area.

Minutes passed and no one had come close to getting the flag on either side of the field.

"Man this is troublesome." Shikamaru grunted staring up at the sky. Ino laughed from above him.

"You weren't even trying lazy ass. You practically stood still waiting for someone to haul you off to the jail." Ino said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Doesn't mean you had to tackle me." He said. Ino rolled her eyes this time and proceeded to take the lazy boy the jail.

"Alright! Way to go Ino!" Sakura cheered a little ways from the blonde.

On the other side of the field, Hinata took a hard hit to the ground, but some guy from the other counselor group.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Naruto roared after seeing it. Sasuke put his hand up to stop his friend from running and starting a fight. "What the hell teme! Did you see that? Let me hit him…" Sasuke gave him a look. Naruto heaved a sigh mumbling numerous of coherent things under his breath.

The game went on and not a single person on either side was clean. They may not have had felt too bad, but they all knew they'd be feeling it later. Thank kami for adrenaline.

"This is getting ridiculous." Kimiko mumbled upon being released from the jail.

"Why don't we all just go for the flag…They can't get all of us." Said one girl from the other counselor group. Kimiko looked at the guys on the other side; they were down, two players…Since they were in jail currently. Whereas on the girl's side they had all their players. The odds were working for them. They could keep two people guarding the flag while the rest of them went for the flag on the boy's side.

The boys watched as the girls all whispered things to each other and suddenly looked like they were going to just go for it.

"What are they doing now?" Naruto asked his eyes squinting slightly. Deidara smirked.

"One of you go get the flag the moment they start running. Preferably the fastest." Deidara said to them. "And here they come, un." The girls on the other side began to run toward the boys all of them trying to get toward the flag, there was no way they could get stopped.

The guys remaining took down the girls just outside of the box to where the box was.

Sakura groaned as she looked at how close she was to that stupid flag. How disappointing, she thought. As her head cleared slightly she tried to find the raven haired boy but noticed he was no where to be seen from where she was laying, but that only meant one thing.

"Damn it." She muttered.

Kimiko hit the ground hard for what seemed like the hundredth time that game, and go figure the person that just so took her down was Deidara, he smirked down at her.

"I'm really starting to hate you." She said no hint of joking in her words. At that moment the whistle was blown and Kimiko was hoping more than anything that it was for them.

"After an hour and twenty minutes, this game has concluded with the victory going to the boys!" Tsunade said into her megaphone. Kimiko groaned and her head fell back into the grass.

"Who got the damn flag?" She asked looking up at Deidara. The smirk never leaving his face.

"Uchiha."

"Figures."

Hinata sighed as she sat up slowly Naruto ran toward her and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" He asked. Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun." She answered. That could very well be translated into 'I'm okay until this adrenaline starts to fade.'

Neji looked down at Tenten a smirk on his face. Tenten opened one eye and glared up at him.

"Are you going to get up, Tenten?" He asked her.

"I think I'll sleep here tonight." Neji shook his head at her before bending down and grabbing both her arms and pulling her up. "Ne, you suck Hyuuga." She said once standing straight.

"Really? Then explain how my side won." Tenten growled. Neji could only chuckle.

Ino looked at the boy sitting in the grass staring up at the sky.

"You guys just won and you still find the sky to be more interesting." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Tch, I didn't really care much for the game to begin with." He answered standing up slowly like an old man. And after all the hits Ino gave him he probably felt like an old man.

"We're really dirty." She mumbled. Shikamaru shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"How's your back?" He asked her. Ino scrunched up her face. Now that he mentioned it…(3)

"Hurts like hell." Then she got a good idea. "Maybe you can give me a back rub?" Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura walked over to the raven haired boy and pushed him slightly. Sasuke gave her a very annoyed look, but it didn't faze her…much.

"You know what sucks about you?" She asked.

"Hn?"

"The fact that you didn't just run past all us girls in the beginning of the game to get that stupid flag. You waited until the very end when we all ran up there to get your flag…Why?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. I had to wait until you got tired." He said casually. "Even if that meant getting caught." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful." She mumbled. "Oh by the way. Remember when I punched you?" She asked. Sasuke remembered too well.

"Yeah."

"Well I hope it hurt." She said. Sasuke smirked.

"It didn't." Man could he lie, it hurt like hell. Sakura glared slightly.

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"You owe me a back massage…I really good one at that." Sasuke sighed, he doubt he'd lie his way out of this one.

The days event ended and the boys had won Capture the Flag and everyone had retired to their cabins to get cleaned and to sleep through the majority of the pain until they woke up that is. And they all knew that the next day was going to be _hell_.

* * *

**(1)-originally this was going to be a pretty naughty line…but I deleted it. Ahaha. Maybe next time.**

**(2)-I couldn't resist…Maybe you laughed…Or maybe you thought it was a horrible. In all honesty…I found it hilarious.**

**(3)-Has that ever happened to you where, you forget about the pain then someone brings it up and you realize…It really hurts.**

**The girls lost…Well at least they put up a good fight. I feel like this was little rushed. I don't know…I was sick…So yeah. But I hope you liked it, because I had fun writing it. Even though I wasn't feeling great!**


	5. Clubbing and Fake IDs

**Ne, so how many of you hate me right now? Ahaha. It's been what? A month since my last update? And I'm truly sorry for making you all wait so long! I've had test and what not going on…(Which aren't over by the way.)So I just couldn't find the time to write…but I found enough time to read. Ahaha. Funny how that works.**

**Thank you to all those who have stuck with me through this! You know who you are and how grateful I am. ^^**

**And to make it up to you...This chapter tis super long. No joke. It's like 4,000+ words...Now I have to go write a 5,000+ word essay. Yay school. =P **

**This is filler, but there is reason for this! So…it's not really filler…whatever. Ahaha. This is the start of many late night sneaking out. **

**Without further ado I give you, Chapter Five of Final Summer!**

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Naruto…Would I be taking all those stupid test? Yeah didn't think so.

* * *

"SHIKAMARU NARA! Get your ass out here!" A shrill voice was heard outside the quiet cabin filled with four sleeping boys. Oh how peaceful they had been. "Shikamaruuuuu!"

Neji sat up in his bed his hair falling into his face; he hated being wakened by a female…Especially when that female wasn't Tenten and that female didn't even want his attention. Neji's head slowly turned to the left to look at the sleeping brunette who had an alarm clock as a girlfriend. Neji couldn't believe it. Though he should have, Shikamaru was sleeping. "_Pretending to sleep."_ Is a better way to put it Neji thought.

"Hn. Nara. Get up and go shut Ino up." He growled looking over at him. Shikamaru didn't move nor show any evidence of ever moving.

"Shikamaru!" Neji cringed and looked to his right, _"There goes my hearing…Maybe I should have gone to Sports Camp."_ This time it wasn't the blond outside but the one in the room. "Get up already! She's driving me insane with all the yelling!" Naruto…yelled at the still _sleeping_ brunette.

"Dobe shut up will you? Shikamaru…I have no problem killing you _and_ Ino both. How does death by fire sound to you?" Sasuke asked calmly from Naruto's right.

"Painful, messy, and not quick…" Neji mumbled under his breath.

"Tch. I say it sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said sitting up and heading toward the door, he flung it open. "What is it, troublesome woman?" He asked looking at the blonde girl standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here patiently for the last ten minutes."

"I have more patients than you, Ino." Naurto said as he walked past the two toward the bathroom only to be cut off by Sasuke. "Damn it, teme! Hurry up in there!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the commotion in the background.

"Is there a reason you're here right now while we could all still be sleeping?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Silly, it's almost four you've been sleeping long enough. We're heading into town." She said as though it was obvious. Sasuke poked his head out from the bathroom his hair wet.

"It's three?" He asked horrified. Sasuke Uchiha does **not** sleep in until four in the afternoon. **(1)**

"Finally you're done, teme!" Naruto exclaimed walking toward the bathroom only to get the door slammed in his face. "I hope you drown yourself in there!"

"My friends are idiots." Neji sighed from across the room. Mornings…Eh, afternoons were interesting.

"Into town? Ino, the closest town is about a half an hour down the road, how are we going to get there?" Shikamaru asked once again ignoring the background noise, because technically to him that's what it was.

"Deidara stole the keys to the camp van…We're not leaving until later, but we wanted you guys to have a heads up since we were so kind to let you sleep." Ino said smiling sweetly at him. Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah sure whatever." He answered finally knowing that he didn't have a chance anyway.

"Well don't just stand there go get dressed!" Ino said pushing him back into the cabin and closing the door herself.

"You've got a very interesting girlfriend." Neji said while he admired the bruise on his leg. Who knew Tenten kicked that hard?

"Look at this…" Sasuke said walking out of the bathroom to show them the bruise on his shoulder. "Stupid pink haired girl…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Stop whining you big baby and get out my way!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke out the way and running into the bathroom.

* * *

In cabin twenty-eight a pink haired beauty sneezed.

"Bless you, Sakura-chan." Hinata said looking up from her book.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. Someone must be talking about me…" She said.

"Probably…What do you think we'll be doing tonight?" Tenten asked just when Ino walked in.

"It better be fun…The guys are up and they're excited about going!"

"Really Ino…?" Hinata was skeptical about this.

"I might be adlibbing here and there." Ino replied flopping onto her bed. "Who cares because they're going."

"I just found another bruise…" Sakura said as she looked at her back in the mirror. "You believe this…" She mumbled.

"Oh yeah look at this..." Tenten said showing her the one on her hip. "Personally I think it's cool."

"You would think that." Hinata said as she watched her friends compare bruises. "Ino-chan, what time are we leaving?" Ino shrugged as she looked through the contents of her phone.

"Would you two get dressed already…When we leave I don't want to wait for you…"

"Yes, mother." Tenten and Sakura said in unison.

* * *

"This is what we're taking into town?" Tenten asked staring at the van. "Looks like a kidnapping van." She added as an after thought.

"Why couldn't we take your car, which sits as pretty as anything with all the other counselor cars," Naruto asked swiping a finger over the side of the car as though looking for dirt.

"Is it all you guys ever do is complain, un?" Deidara asked throwing the keys up and down before throwing them to Kimiko. "You all wouldn't fit in my car…Unless you want to be sitting on top of each other…We could possibly fit two of you in the trunk." He said.

"Geez, no need to get so defensive," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"And believe it or not this is a lot quieter than his car…You know how much Deidara likes to gun the freaking engine. Another reason why I'm driving…I won't try to kill you all." Deidara scoffed before climbing into the front seat.

"She says that now…Get in before we change our mind." He said out of the open window.

Sasuke had never been in a car with Kimiko as she drove. When ever his 'counselors' decided they wanted to hang out after the summer months last year he had either met them at a certain destination or he would be in Deidara's car with the other guys. And as Kimiko drove them into town at this very moment…He couldn't fathom whose driving he was more scared of, Deidara's or Kimiko's. At that very moment he'd say Kimiko…Seeing as his life was in her hands…literally.

"Son of a bitch! Back off!" She growled under her breath taking quick glances in her rearview mirror. "I will slam on my breaks!" She growled some more. Deidara smirked.

"Do it, un. Slam on your breaks." He said. **(2)**

"Don't encourage her, Deidara-san!" Hinata squeaked from the back seat just as the van swerved to the right heading to the exit. Deidara looked back at the teens that held onto whatever they could and that included each other. He laughed at them.

"Is this fun or what?" He asked them, because in all honesty he lived for crap like this though, he would have had more fun driving.

"No!" They all yelled in unison causing the blond to laugh more as he turned around in his seat.

* * *

The ten of them got out of the van in the back lot of what was their destination.

"Kimi-chan do you promise never to drive like that again," Naruto asked the dark haired girl as she stared at the building in front of them a small smile on her lips.

"Drive like what, Naruto?" She asked. Deidara chuckled.

"Why do you find that funny?" Neji asked frowning at the older blond. Deidara shook his head.

"No reason, un. We've only got so much time in there…Take these, split up and don't look too guilty." He said handing them all little plastic cards.

"Fake IDs?!" Sakura questioned looking at the card in her hand. It looked legit.

"Well it's an eighteen and over club, un." Deidara explained. "You'll get in and meet us on the inside alright."

"There's no way they're going to believe these…" Ino said. Deidara looked at Kimiko who had finally tuned into the conversation.

"…Did you forget whom you're talking to?" She asked before grabbing Deidara's hand and heading toward the front of the building.

"Remember split up!" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

"I can't believe they fell for it." Ino said once she was in the club, the music blasting all around them and the strobe lights making feel more like a rave than anything else.

"Should have never doubted it, un." Deidara said over the music, the mischievous smile never leaving his face. "Have fun." He told them starting to pull Kimiko through the crowd of people.

"Stay out of trouble!" They heard Kimiko yell before they lost her in the crowd of dancing people.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto yelled grabbing Hinata and pulling her along to go dance.

"Let's go Shikamaru." Ino said pulling him along as he mumbled something about, dancing, girlfriends, and how everything was too troublesome. The last four split up going to different areas of the club.

* * *

"You know what Sasuke. You still owe me a back massage." Sakura said as they sat in one of the open booths. Sasuke looked at her and sighed inwardly. He thought she forgot about that. Though if it was a massage she wanted then it was one she was going to get.

"Come here Sakura." He said. She scooted toward him and turned her back to him. "How does that feel?" He whispered in her ear. Sakura had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the treatment she got.

"Amazing." She breathed out.

"And this?" He asked nibbling on her ear some. Sakura's breath got stuck in her lungs, he was driving her crazy. Sasuke smirked and pulled away from her. "You were extremely tensed." He said. Sakura turned around and pouted slightly.

"You teased me." She said. Sasuke chuckled and shrugged.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked her. Sakura smirked before grabbing his face and kissing. She pulled away before he could respond to the kiss. Sakura smiled at the look on his face. "You're annoying." Sasuke sighed crossing his arms. Sakura giggled.

"Love you too." She said.

* * *

"Well, who knew that Shikamaru Nara could dance?" Ino said as she moved around the boy. Shikamaru grabbed her from behind on one of her go-a-rounds. He wrapped his hands around her waste and lowered his head to her ear.

"You knew very well I could dance." Ino giggled as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"It isn't troublesome?" She asked him turning her head so she could see him better.

"Not when it's with you." He said a playful grin on his face. Ino smiled turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"I thought I was nothing but troublesome." She said breaking away from him momentarily.

"You are, but I make exceptions." Shikamaru said kissing her before she could say anything else.

"Smart, sweet, and thoughtful. What more could I ask for?" Ino said in between kisses.

"I know you…And you'll think of something." He mumbled.

"You're right. A little more muscle wouldn't hurt." She said then laughed as Shikamaru sighed. "I'm just kidding." She said as they continued to dance, stealing kisses here and there.

* * *

Deidara pulled away from kissing Kimiko looking serious. Kimiko cocked her head to the side to understand why the hell he stopped.

"I know we agreed that the reason for coming here was to find someone for our lonely friends back at camp, un." Kimiko sent Deidara a look as she slid off his lap and into her own seat. Hisa was not her friend, he knew better. "No need to kill me with your eyes, un. My point is that it would be more convenient to find someone that actually attends the camp. Perhaps later tonight." He said.

"Yeah got what you're saying. None of these guys are all that hot anyway." She said, resting her head on her hand.

"I don't like you checking for hot guys when I'm sitting right next to you." Deidara said narrowing his eyes slightly at her. Kimiko looked at him that little evil glint in her eyes.

"Jealous?" She asked.

"Very." He replied lowly.

"At least you're honest. How do I ever make it up to you?" She asked. "And if you say allowing you to draw me naked I'll shoot you." She added quickly afterward.

"Not even a sculpture?" Deidara asked looking hopeful. Kimiko rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well then what the hell can I ask for if you definitely won't have—Ow!"**(3)** He yelped rubbing his arm where he was pinched.

"Fine then how about this?" She asked leaning over and kissing him quickly. "Better?" Deidara smirked.

"No." He said grabbing her and crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Look at what you left on my body." Tenten said as she showed Neji a bruise on arm, though she wasn't angry about it. In fact she seemed excited about it all.

"You seem like a child." Neji said chuckling slightly. Tenten smiled, she was used to Neji saying things like that. Something would have been wrong if he hadn't had something like that.

"What did I leave you?" She asked.

"Who said you left me anything?" Neji asked. Tenten shook her head at him.

"Yeah right, let me see see you big baby." Tenten said. Neji rolled his eyes at her before lifting his pants leg up slightly. "See I knew it. I'm impressed, though I'm sure I left a few more." Neji crossed his arms.

"How can you get enjoyment out of this?" He asked her. Tenten smiled again.

"So there is more..." Neji's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "Aw, I'm only playing with you, Neji. Can't a girl bask in the information that she beat her boyfriend?" She asked. Neji didn't reply causing Tenten poke him in the rib making him flinch ever so slightly but Tenten caught it. "Looks like I found the spot." She giggled. Neji grabbed her waist, not roughly but enough to make her wince and make her come closer.

"That hurt." Tenten pouted but once again she wasn't mad about it, not completely though.

"Did I do that too?" He asked her. She nodded. Neji smirked. "Looks like I win."

"This wasn't a challenge to see who had to most bruises Neji!" Tenten said. Neji shrugged as he kissed her softly on the lips. "I like that...Is that your prize or something?" She asked him.

"Something." He replied. Tenten laughed before kissing him again.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, you dance like no one else I know! I can't for the dance at the end of the camp so I can show you off!" Naruto said over the blasting music. Hinata giggled at his excitement but her feet were killing her. They had been dancing for the past...That's it Hinata wasn't sure how long they had been dancing for.

"You're a wonderful dancer too, Naruto-kun." She said back. "Naruto-kun do you think we could stop dancing for a while and go get something to drink?" She asked after a few moments had passed.

"Yeah sure! Come on. I saw some bottles of water over there." He said pulling her along with him. After getting their bottles of water they began the search for some of their friends.

"Knowing Sasuke...Him and Sakura are sitting down. Teme doesn't dance, even though we all know he can." Hinata tilted her head slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "It's like the guy can do anything! It pisses me off! But he's my best friend kind of like a brother I guess, and I enjoy making him angry."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because, I know no matter what he'll have my back and I'll have his!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled and finally understood a little why Naruto did the things he did to his friends. It was a very twisted way to show you care however.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had found Sasuke and Sakura and sat down at the table with them, asking them if they were having fun until Naruto just couldn't sit any longer.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Want to dance? Looks like teme here is being a prick and doesn't want to dance. And Hinata-chan is tired I'm not so do you want to dance?" Naruto asked after sitting at the table for no more than three minutes. Sakura bit her lower lip slightly before looking at Sasuke.

"You don't need my permission, Sakura. Go dance with the dobe." Sasuke said. If it was anyone else other than one of his friends, Sasuke would have murdered them right then and there. Sakura smiled brightly, kissed him quickly before following Naruto onto the dance floor.

Hinata looked over at the Uchiha sitting across from her. Sure they were friends, but she never really talked to him…Mainly because when everyone else was around she didn't have to. And it's not like he's the talkative type. Sighing she looked back out on the dance floor, she could clearly see Ino and Shikamaru doing more than just dancing.

"Why do you like the dobe?" She heard him ask her. She tilted her head back to him. "It can't be for his brains." Sasuke added as an after thought. Hinata giggled slightly.

"Naruto-kun is smart; actually I think he plays dumb sometimes just to get a reaction out of people…He once told me enjoys making you angry, just because he gets a kick out of it. Why do you like him, Sasuke, if it isn't for his brains that is?" Hinata asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"He keeps things interesting…there's never a dull moment." Sasuke replied. Hinata smiled a little more and nodded.

"Never a dull moment." She repeated. "He's always so…Bright, that's why I like him…Why do you like Sakura-chan?" She asked him.

"Even though she annoys me half the time…She's dependable and loyal." Hinata nodded but had one more question for the Uchiha. And if she didn't ask now, she may never know.

"Ano Sasuke, is there anything that _doesn't _annoy you?"

"No." Hinata rolled her eyes slightly, typical answer. She got the same one from Neji months ago.**(4)**

* * *

Deidara and Kimiko were sitting in a booth on the other side of the club, they finally decided to stop making out and plotting, and were now drinking nonalcoholic drinks. They needed to get back to the camp safely and the best way for that would be for both of them to stay sober.

From where they were sitting they could see Neji and Tenten…They weren't doing anything that they themselves wouldn't do so it was all okay for the time being.

"Aren't they cute?" Kimiko asked smiling at the teens. Deidara shrugged. He could careless about cute couples. After he got them together it wasn't his problem any more. "Ne, so indifferent." She said rolling her eyes.

"Sure they're cute, un." Kimiko shook her head at him smiling. He only said that to shut her up.

"Yeah and so are you." She said.

"Just cute?" He asked scooting closer to her that mischievous grin on his face. She nodded the smile never leaving her face. "What about handsome?" A little closer, a head shake. "Not even sexy?" The gap between them completely filled, Deidara leaned over to kiss her, but didn't get the chance when the sound of glass breaking and some screaming made them stop.

"Damn it…" They both said in unison getting up and heading toward the small forming crowd.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were having a good time until this jackass decided to ruin it. And now Neji was pissed off, and Tenten wasn't doing any better. Perhaps she was worse than the Hyuuga.

"Come on, baby. Just one dance. I can show you what a real man can do." The guy slurred grabbing Tenten's forearm. Tenten glared at the guy.

"Let go of me or you'll be missing a few fingers." She growled. The guy laughed.

"You're cute _and_ funny."

"She's not joking. Whatever she does to you, expect it to be twenty times worse." Neji said and if looks could kill, this guy would have been dead thirty seconds ago.

"Oh yeah. And who the hell are you?" The guy asked still not letting go of Tenten's arm.

"Her boyfriend you ass." At the moment Tenten took up one of the glasses and smashed it on top of the guy's head.

"What the—" The guy screamed only to be punched in the gut, compliments to Neji.

"Didn't I tell you to let me go?" Tenten asked sounding so polite it was scary.

"And didn't I tell you guys to stay out of trouble?" The two young teens looked at the two nineteen year olds. Kimiko stood there hands on her hips like a mother does when disappointed. While Deidara look annoyed by the whole thing.

"Well he deserved it." Neji mumbled he wasn't done assaulting the guy yet but he was a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's had to stay composed. Kimiko clicked her tongue which only Deidara could hear.

"I'm sure he did. Let's go find the others, un. We should get going now anyway." Deidara said taking the keys from Kimiko's back pocket and heading through the crowd.

* * *

They were fifteen minutes away from the camp, Deidara had drove back, but it wasn't as nearly as crazy as when Kimiko drove. It may have been because there was hardly anyone on the road that late at night.

"Did you all have fun?" Kimiko asked turning around in her seat to look at the eight.

"A lot of fun." Hinata answered everyone around her either nodding or grunting in agreement.

"You guys can keep the IDs by the way." Deidara said when it had gotten quiet. "I'm sure you'll find them handy this summer, un"

"You mean you're taking us to other clubs and stuff?" Naruto leaned inbetween both seats to look at them.

"I suppose, if you really found it fun we could, but I doubt it will happen for awhile." Deidara answered. "And sit down you're blocking my mirror, un."

"That's so awesome!" Naruto said falling back into his seat.

"And the next time no fighting." Kimiko said.

"Hn. It was hardly a fight." Neji said

"Tell me about it." Tenten said as the van slowed down. Deidara cut the engine and hopped out of the van. The rest of them following.

"In any case, we have to be careful, because if the police get involved...They'll see those IDs and you'll get in trouble and us..." He said pointing to himself and Kimiko. "Will get in trouble too, because then they'll ask questions around camp, and et cetera. It's a domino effect, un." He said.

"You sound like you've been through this kind of stuff before." Sasuke said.

"Junior year of high school, involved an unauthorized pool party on school grounds." Kimiko answered. "Now all of you head to your cabins or whatever you want to do. We'll see you in a few hours." She said.

"And where are you two going?" Sakura asked when they headed toward the area where the counselor cars were a lot of them missing from when they left earlier. Deidara smirked.

"Don't worry about that, un. Just don't get caught, we aren't responsible for you now." He said walking backwards toward his car. Kimiko a few steps ahead of him.

The eight watched as their counselors speed off again down the road.

"What the hell?" Ino spoke what was on everyone's mind.

* * *

**(1)-** My friend did this once we stayed up until like seven in the morning (lots of caffeine) and didn't wake up until four in the afternoon, Ahaha. And she screamed after looking at the clock; "What?! [Enter Full Name Here] does NOT sleep until four in the afternoon!"

**(2)- **This happened before…But my mother was the one driving and my grandmother was the one that encouraged her…I know great family. Ahaha. And I hate when people get really close on my bumper. Just to tick them off I go slower. Ahaha.

**(3)-** In case you caught what Deidara was going say I should let you know that they have never done it. And he's never pushed her to, but he can wish can't he. After all Deidara is male. lol.

**(4)-** I know what with the random conversation between Sasuke and Hinata...I don't know either, but I like those two as friends. They'll probably be more of these random people talking about random things. Who do you want to have a random conversation next? You can mix them however you want.

**I hope you liked this chapter. This is semi filler, until the next game (which will be next chapter), but it was needed for reasons I can not tell you. =P Ne, where did Dei-chan and Kimi-chan go off to?**

**So tell me what games do you have in mind for this story. The crazier the game the crazier the chapters. ahaha. =)**

**I'm not sure when I'll update again, probably a little after June 18th or so. Maybe sooner depending on my test schedule. This is the one thing I HATE about the end of the school year. lol. **

**Please review my loves!**

**XOXO,  
****TwilightRaver **


	6. Around They Go

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read! Means so much to me!!! *Dances***

**Sorry for taking so long to update but here it is! Hope you like it! ^^**

**If you have never played kickball…Your childhood was robbed. Ahaha just kidding. Kickball is like baseball/softball you just kick this rubbery ball…It's better to just play it. lol**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san…What's the matter with you?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Their day of rest was long gone and the game of the day was going to be announced in a few minutes. Naruto for one couldn't wait and it drove the people around him insane.

"What do you think the game will be today?" He kept asking.

"We're going to find out Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly, she might not look it but she too was getting a little annoyed after all it was early in the morning and well she was a Hyuuga after all.

"Good morning, campers!" Tsunade said there were a few moans and groans. "I said Good morning, campers!" She repeated.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." The campers all chorused.

"That's better. Now today's game being played will be kickball!" Some people in the crowd cheered. Most hadn't played a good game of kickball since grade six. "The rules are like any standard game of kickball…" A kid in the audience raised his hand. "Yes, head shots count." The kid lowered his hand. Tsunade smiled at the campers. "You are in fact allowed to steal bases as well. The game times have been posted, have fun today." Tsunade said walking off the stage.

"Ugh. How troublesome. Is she trying to kill us?" Shikamaru groaned as they all headed to the board with times posted.

"Oh Shikamaru. Stop complaining. It's just kickball." Ino said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So what time are we playing?" Sakura asked trying to see the board, but failing to do so.

"Hn. At noon." Neji answered after a quick glance at the board. "The same teams as capture the flag."

"This should be fun. I haven't played a game of kickball in years." Tenten said as they all headed back to their cabins.

"I guess we'll win." Sasuke said. Tenten glared at the Uchiha. _Think you're so cool._ Tenten thought to herself.

"Save the evil looks for the game." Sakura said.

"What time are we playing, un?" The eight teens looked to see their four counselors standing there.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Naruto asked pointing his finger at them.

"You want to lose that thing brat?" Hisa asked. Naruto dropped his hand.

"Ignore her, un." Deidara said. "And don't worry about where we were, last night or just a few minutes ago."

"Quite the nosy bunch we've got." Sasori said. "I find it annoying."

"Um…Yeah…What time are we playing? Better yet what are we playing?" Kimiko asked scratching the back of her head.

"Kickball at noon." Hinata said.

"Just fabulous, the sun will be directly over us. My head is going to fry." Hisa complain.

"That's why they have this cool little invention known as the hat." Kimiko said. Hisa glared at her.

"Then we'll see you all at noon. May the best team win." Deidara said as they all walked away heading to the mess hall.

* * *

"Alright listen up maggots, my name is Anko and I'll be empire for your game. We'll flip a coin to see what team goes first. Girls heads or tails?"

"Heads." Ino said.

"Alright boys you're tails." Anko said, she flipped the coin and looked at it. "Girls you're up first! Show these boys what you're made of." She said as she stood a few feet from home plate. "Let the game begin!" She said throwing the red rubber ball to Sasori.

Sasori walked to the pitchers mound and waited for the first person to walk up. Hinata walked up to home plate and waited for him the roll the ball her way.

"Look what we've got! Everyone move in!" A guy said. Some of the boys moved in but not all. Hinata's gaze focused on the boy. How dare he?

Sasori rolled the ball and Hinata aimed, and with as much force as possible she kicked the boy toward the boy who tried to make her feel small. The ball made it's mark and the boy fell to the ground almost in tears. Hinata ran to first base where she stayed with a smile on her face. Hinata Hyuuga had committed one of the deadliest sins…when it concerned a man and his pride…Hitting him in his 'manhood'

"Hot damn!" Kimiko yelled as she laughed at the boy on the ground.

"Way to go Hinata! You let them boys know not to take us lightly!" Sakura yelled as she cheered along with Ino. Tenten had walked up to home plate for her turn.

Sasori rolled the ball and Tenten kicked it and ran not waiting to see where it landed. It didn't matter no one caught it or manage to tag either her or Hinata out.

"This just might be harder than we thought." Sasuke said to his three friends. Shikamaru sighed, he already knew the outcome of this game.

The girls had a score of five by the time they had three strikes and had to switch places with the boys.

Ino stood at the pitcher's mound as she waited for the first person to walk up to home plate.

"You guy better believe that this is going out of the park!" Ino sighed.

"Who let Naruto up first?!" She asked.

"It was the only way to shut him up, un." Deidara answered. Ino shook her head as she took the ball and rolled it toward Naruto. Naruto smiled as his foot connected and was launched past the heads of the girls. He ran to first base and then to second where he stopped, that big grin of his on his face. Ino glared back at him as she turned to the next person in line. Shikamaru, no way he was going to care.

"Hurry up troublesome." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ino rolled her eyes and then she rolled the ball. Shikamaru kicked the ball but not as enthusiastically as Naruto had. Surprisingly he ran to first base, just to shut up his nagging team mates. Ino huffed as she looked at Shikamaru on first then at Naruto on second. They'd get Shikamaru out…But they'd have to let Naruto be. This is going to be a long game. She thought.

"Next!" She called.

The game went on and it was the ninth inning. The girls were in the lead, but they didn't let that go their heads. Tempers were rising as the sun blazed hotter by the minute. Currently the girls were kicking, and the bases were loaded. The kicker was Sakura. The pitcher in the field was Neji.

"Come on Sakura!" Ino yelled from third. Sakura nodded and looked to Tenten who was on first. She was already starting to ease off the base ever so slightly as to not be detected. Around Neji she could see one of the other girls doing the same thing.

Neji rolled the ball and Sakura kicked it with as much force a possible to the back field. Naruto and Sasuke were back there and Sasuke was going to catch it. He was the closes. Unfortunately Naruto had other plans.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled as he ran directly into Sasuke causing the two boys to fall into a heap of limbs on the ground. The ball landing a few feet away from them.

"Damn it dobe! Get the hell off of me!" Sasuke yelled at the blond as he tried to detangle himself from the boy.

"Calm the hell down teme! It was an accident!" Naruto said as he got up from the ground.

"Hey idiots. Throw the stupid ball, un." Deidara said as he looked at the two. Sasuke picked up the ball and threw it to Deidara who threw it back to Neji.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" The two boys looked at the pink haired girl standing at home plate with a smile. "Thanks for allowing me to get a home run!" She said as she skipped back over to her friends.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Sasuke said to his best friend.

"What?! What did I do?!" Naruto shrieked, but Sasuke didn't reply as he walked away from him. "Oh yeah….Not unless I kick yours first!" He retorted.

"Are you two done?" Neji called. When neither said anything more he turned to the person standing at home plate. Kimiko was up to kick. Neji rolled the ball and Kimiko kicked it, effectively to allow her to get to at least first base.

"What was that, un?" Deidara taunted her from where he stood protecting second base. "You're not getting past this base." Kimiko rolled her eyes and ignored him as she looked to see Hisa up to kick. Hisa kicked the ball and Kimiko had no choice but to make a run for it. "Pass the ball!" She heard Deidara yell at someone. Kimiko slid into second kicking up a lot of dust. Once it cleared she looked up to see that Deidara stood there with the ball smirking down at her.

"Nice try, but you didn't quite make it."

"Damn it!" Kimiko grunted as she stood up and tried to dust off the dirt on her body.

"Switch it up!" Anko yelled. The teams switched places. Sasuke was the first one up to kick while Tenten was given the ball to roll. She looked at him then at her team mates. They seemed to have had a silent agreement.

"What the hell are they up to?" Naruto mumbled to Neji. Neji narrowed his eyes and shrugged. Tenten took the ball and rolled it toward the Uchiha. Sasuke kicked the ball and ran to first base where he stayed. Tenten had control of the ball and waited as the next person walked up to the plate. Out of the corner of her eye she could clearly see Sasuke easing off the base.

Tenten went as though she was going to roll the ball, Sasuke stepped completely at the base and Tenten threw the ball in his direction. Sasuke didn't see it coming as he was hit in the head and on the ground. **(1)**

"Damn!" The boys all chorused together. Sasuke sat up holding his left cheek. He glared at the bun clad girl as she was given the ball back.

"You're out, Uchiha." She called with a smile. Sasuke stood up from the ground dropping his hand to his side and walking back to his team.

"Wow…You're cheek is so red." Naruto said poking the boy on said cheek. Sasuke slapped his hand away.

The boys had managed to get two more runs and one more out as Naruto came limping back to his teammates

"Tenten's got a wicked throw." He said as he sat comfortable on the ground to rub his leg.

"Hn. Took you long enough to realize that." Neji said. Shikamaru sighed as he watched a kid on their team stand at home plate waiting for Tenten to roll the ball.

"He's going to get out." He said.

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru? That kid's been hitting them really hard and really far." Naruto said. "Show some confidence man." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Someone's going to catch it." Shikamaru said.

"Nuh uh!" Naruto disagreed. "I bet you no one is going to catch it."

"Troublesome, just watch." Shikamaru commanded. They all watched the boy kick the ball so hard the heard it upon contact. Their eyes followed the red rubber ball as it connected with their pink haired friend's stomach. She fell to her knees and the entire field went quiet.

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled running to the girl's side. "Are you alright?" She asked bending down next to her. Sakura lifted her head tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. She lifted the red ball up still smiling. **(2)**

"Told you so." Shikamaru mumbled to Naruto.

"You're out!" She yelled. Anko smirked and walked onto the field.

"That concludes this game! The win goes to the girls, way to go!" She announced to the field, the boys grumbled things under their breath as they began to head off to the cabins. The girls catching up to them as they went.

"So what was that about beating us?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Oh shut up." Naruto pouted.

"How's your face, Uchiha? Didn't break anything did I?" Tenten asked a smirk adoring her lips.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he glared at her.

"What about your pride, Neji?" Tenten asked. Neji rolled his eyes at her.

"They didn't believe me when I said you were going to win." Shikamaru said as he stared up at the sky.

"You knew we were going to win?" Ino asked.

"Obviously. We were too cocky."

"Got that right." Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

"I think they get the point." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's not get too over the top ourselves. Then they'll kick our asses." Kimiko added.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see them try." Hisa said.

"I have no problem in doing so." Sasori mumbled as he glared at the girl slightly.

"You know what, why don't we all just get over our upsets and enjoy the rest of the day, un. As pissed as I am…I had a good laugh. …Thanks, Uchiha." Deidara said remember the ball to the face. Sasuke glared at him…He was never going to live this down…At least his brother was no where around. He'd be sure to die then. "It was a good game and you guys had fun right?" The boys chorused no, while the girls all said yes. Deidara shook his head, but knew they all had fun out there.

"We're going to get cleaned up and we'll see you all later." Kimiko said as they all split up to go back to their cabins.

Hours passed and after dinner the final scores for the games were posted; the guys in total were close to winning this round of the games, but unfortunate for them the girls won by two games. The girls reading the board cheered, they had managed to tie the score board up. The boys gave the girls their props as they began to disperse back around the camp.

They knew at that moment that these girls were there to play just as much as they were and they were going to have to bring it during the next game they played, whatever that maybe.

* * *

**(1)- Originally this was supposed to be Naruto...But I've decided I've been quite mean to Naruto and not enough to Sasuke so to make it fair I had Tenten hit him with the ball...Which really does hurt. ahaha, it's happened to me...Twice.**

**(2)- I've done this before, hurts like hell but I love seeing the looks on their faces. Of course I cried a little, but it was worth it. lol**

**After this, I really want to go play a game of kickball...or soccor either one is fine with me right now. ahaha. **

**I kind of didn't like this chapter...Seemed rushed in my opinion. Oh well can't always have amazing chapters I suppose.**

**Review my friends!**

**-TwilightRaver **


End file.
